Obsessive Love
by BadzGurl
Summary: A rich and powerful tycoon, Li Syaoran was considered ruthless in the business world and would do anything to get what he wants. But forcing himself on the beautiful & innocent Kinomoto Sakura turned out to be his biggest mistake…or was it? warning:LEMON


**Be warned. This fanfiction contains lemon scenes.**

**Summary**

A rich and powerful tycoon, Li Syaoran was considered ruthless in the business world and would do anything to get what he wants. But forcing himself on the beautiful and innocent Kinomoto Sakura turned out to be his biggest mistake… or was it?

۞

_**Obsessive Love**_

_By: BadzGurl_

۞

* * *

**Prologue**

She was simply dressed in a blouse and skirt but wherever she went, heads turned. She was beautiful, no question about that. Her long silky auburn hair swayed against the breeze, her dress despite being simple flowed over her curves. But it wasn't her beauty or figure that catches everyone's attention. There's just something about her, that innocent and refreshing air around her, that serene and cheerful smile that seemed to have enhanced her already lovely face.

"Bye Kinomoto-sensei!" some of the students greeted, waving their hands at her.

"Bye! See you tomorrow," a beautiful smile graced her face as greeted back at them.

Sakura Kinomoto, 21 years of age, and currently a student-teacher in Tomoeda High. After the 6 months training, she would finally be able make her dream of becoming a teacher a reality. And so far, things had been going well for her. She loved kids and always had a way with handling them. Though junior high students seemed tough, she faced the challenge until she was able to earn the respect of her students. But despite her hard work, there were really some people who never liked the way the things had worked out for her. Gossips had been spreading that most male students were well-behaved in her class because they have a crush on her. It was partially the truth, but the rumours were tainted with malice causing other stories to spread.

Sakura sighed as she hugged her books closer to her. She had no idea who had started those rumours that she was giving favours to her students in return for their good behaviour. True, she was aiming for a good record on her internship but she would never resolve going that low. She had faith in her abilities and she had worked hard as a teacher, advisor, and friend to her students. All those gossips were beginning to stress her out, but she knew she shouldn't give up. Her brother never gave up on her when their parents died, so she should remain strong. Their parents left them the house and a little money to support themselves, so both siblings had supported each other to survive.

A loud honk brought her back from her musings, and her emerald eyes sparkled when she saw the red car in front of the school gates. A lavender-haired girl popped her head from the car's window and waved at her.

"Sakura-chan!" she called.

Tomoyo Daidouji had always been her bestfriend since she could remember and that bond had grown even stronger over the years. Unlike her, she was rich, being the only daughter of the CEO of a huge toy company.

"Guess what? I aced over our last exams! I'm so happy!" she exclaimed when Sakura had settled herself beside her in the car. Sakura could only watch in amusement as her friends recounted the events that happened in her school where she was taking a designer course. "And because of this, I'm treating you guys!" Tomoyo exclaimed excitedly. "We're going to Hong Kong this weekend!"

"Hoe!" Sakura gasped. "But Tomoyo… I have a part-time work this weekend… besides Touya won't…"

Tomoyo just rolled her eyes. "You've worked your ass too much. Just ask them for a break. About Touya, just plead with him. Besides, you're coming with us, and we're all girls."

"But…"

"No buts, Sakura-chan. You owe me one when you missed my fashion show during our school festival," Tomoyo pointed out.

Tomoyo was always good with emotional blackmail. Sakura just sighed knowing fully that she had already lost the battle.

* * *

Many considered him as a ruthless businessman, someone who was not to be messed with. At a young age, he was given the responsibility to handle the huge empire left by his father. He was a perfectionist, a cunning man who had experienced the worst when in comes to dealing with people. Despite the wealth of his family, he was trained hard in order to become a capable leader. 

He was born to be a leader, and he was the type of person who could silence a room with a cold stare from his intense amber eyes. His every walk, his every move exudes confidence and authority that even a person twice or thrice his age trembles at the thought of his wrath. He had the wealth, the power, not to mention he was even granted with a handsome face that makes girls swoon over him. But he never cared of any of them. What he wanted was the challenge in his work, the pride of winning against something or someone. When he wanted something, he will do everything to attain it. And it applied to everything, business, leisure, sports, and women.

Nothing is impossible for him. After all, he is Li Xiao Lang, the current leader of the Li Clan and the CEO of the Li Group of Companies.

* * *

"My feet are already killing me," Sakura complained, reaching for a nearby bench and sat on it. 

"Sakura-chan, we're leaving tomorrow and we haven't finished touring half of this mall!" Tomoyo exclaimed, her hands already full with shopping bags but that didn't seem to be an obstacle for her to continue.

Their friends Chiharu and Naoko just laughed. "Tomoyo-chan, it's getting late and we have to go to that bar that Yamazaki-kun was telling us," Naoko told her.

"Oh… I forgot about that one," Tomoyo said sheepishly, then shrugged her shoulders and announced, "Okay girls, just one more store and we're off."

Sakura just groaned and followed her friends. Tomoyo made some special arrangements to have their purchases delivered to their hotel so that they could go directly to the bar. But because of the crowd, they were having trouble getting a taxi. So when one finally stopped, they all dashed towards it and quickly got in.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Tomoyo asked, panting as she turned towards the backseat, then she froze. "Where's Sakura?"

Chiharu and Naoko looked at each other, then behind them but there was no sign of Sakura. "Oh my god! We lost Sakura!" Chiharu gasped.

"Ladies, we need to go now. We're causing traffic here," the driver said impatiently.

"But our friend is not here!" Tomoyo wailed. Just then, her phone rang. "Sakura!" she yelled at the phone. "Where are you?!"

"_Calm down Tomoyo. You guys just dashed off and I wasn't able to catch up with you. I don't know where I am but I took a taxi. Just tell me where we're going and I'll meet you there."_

"Miss, can we go now?" the driver asked again in irritation.

"Okay, okay, let's go," Tomoyo said to him; then she spoke again on the phone. "Sakura, just tell the taxi driver to go to Black Diamond Bar & Restaurant. It's a popular bar so he won't miss it. Hello? Sakura?" But the line was cut off.

"Tomoyo-chan, did she hear where we're going?" Naoko asked worriedly.

"I guess so…" Tomoyo glanced at the phone. If we won't see her there, we'll just go back to the hotel and wait for her. But I think Sakura won't easily get lost. She knows how speak Chinese fluently."

* * *

Sakura stared at her dead phone. "Of all the time to have my battery drained…" she muttered. The reception was quite bad and she didn't hear Tomoyo clearly. 

"Miss, where are we going?" the taxi driver asked.

Sakura winced as she tried to remember what Tomoyo said. "Uhm… do you know a popular bar called Diamond or something?"

"Ah yes… the one in the huge Li Towers?" the driver asked.

'_If they're not there, I could just go back directly to the hotel,'_ Sakura thought. "Yeah… I guess."

* * *

Li Xiao Lang or Syaoran as he was called by his Japanese friend was bored. The presentation made by the Cheng Group on their business proposal was pathetic that he lost interest and walked out of the meeting, giving an excuse that he had another meeting to run into. He left his best friend and trusted manager Hiiragizawa Eriol to finish the meeting for him. Li Towers was nearby so he decided to stop there and rest in his penthouse. But after an exhausting yet seemingly useless day, he had the urge to get a drink so he stopped at Diamond City, a high class bar that catered to the elite. He went inside and was ushered to an exclusive room for his use. He went there when he wanted to be alone and to think. One side of the wall was a mirror on the outside, but where he was, he could observe the happenings in the bar. Many of the people inside were known and famous people in Hong Kong. In short, a bunch of the normal and boring people for him. 

Suddenly, she appeared. She had caught his eye the moment she appeared from the entrance. She was dressed in less provocative clothes, completely different compared to the other women in the bar, but he couldn't help admire her lovely figure. The moment she had turned into his direction and caught sight of her face, he felt his breath stopped and desire filled him.

She walked towards the bar counter, seemingly lost, as she craned her neck as if looking for someone. She sat in one of the high stools and sighed in disappointment as she stared at her mobile phone which seemed to have drained its battery.

Wasting no time, Syaoran walked outside and sat beside her. She only glanced a second at him, and dismissed him as she tried to work on trying to open her phone.

"Hi."

She glanced back; quite unsure if the greeting was addressed to her. She was even more beautiful up close, and his breath was caught as he gazed at her lovely emerald eyes.

"Yes?" she asked politely in Cantonese.

'_She's Chinese?' _he wondered. If she was, then she may not be a full-bloodied one. "Do you need any help?" Syaoran asked.

She gave him a forced smile but shook her head. "No it's okay. I guess I just have to find another way to contact my friends." She seemed uncomfortable at this stare that she turned her head away from him, obviously not interested in his advances.

Syaoran couldn't help but feel a little annoyed. It was the first time a woman he was interested in gave him a set down.

"You want anything, young lady?" the bartender approached her and asked. He was quite old but there was kindness in his eyes that the girl gave him a sweet smile. "Yes, iced tea please," she said.

Not wanting to be ignored, Syaoran tried to make a conversation. "You're in a bar and you want iced tea?" he asked in amusement.

Her emerald eyes darkened as she glared at him. She was getting annoyed at him. "What I order is none of your business."

He chuckled. "Feisty, aren't you? I like that."

The girl frowned at him and focused her attention on her drink.

"My name's Li Xiao Lang."

He had never tried to start a conversation with a woman before unless it was business related, much more giving his name. Maybe he was expecting that she would jump into his arms as soon as she knew who he was. But that was far from what was happening.

She took some money from her bag and placed it beside her drink, then she stood up to leave. Syaoran cursed inwardly, not knowing what he did wrong. He grabbed her arm to stop her, but instead he felt his heart thump wildly at the touch of her fair skin and those dazzling emerald eyes glaring at him.

"Let me go," the girl said calmly.

"Look, I'm sorry if I said anything to offend you," he said sincerely, his eyes locked on hers.

Sakura continued to glare at him although her heart was beating rapidly at his touch. She couldn't deny he was one of the most handsome men she had ever seen, and she couldn't seem to break the eye contact. He just had the most gorgeous set of amber eyes. But her mind was telling her that this guy is dangerous. A hawk that was set on devouring his prey. A player.

"Why don't we start over?" he said as he released her, then lifted his hand. "I'm Xiao Lang."

Sakura stared at the hand. "Yingfa," she simply stated as she accepted his hand.

'_Cherry blossoms,'_ a soft smile graced his lips as he thought of her name. It suited her well. "A pleasure to meet you, Yingfa," he whispered her name softly as he raised her hand to his lips.

Sakura felt blood rushing to her face at the contact of his lips on her hand. She quickly drew them away. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave." But Syaoran's hand caught her arm to stop her.

"Are you afraid of me, Cherry?" he whispered softly, his voice was like a caress on her ear.

'_Yes!'_ Sakura wanted to shout at him but her pride won't let her. She couldn't understand herself, but she knew she was somewhat attracted to him. And it frightened her. "I'm not. Why should I?" she asked instead.

"Then, how about joining me for a drink?" he offered.

Sakura glared at him, then finally nodded following him towards a private area. She was surprised to see that she could see the entire bar in that place. "You're pretty rich if you're given such a private area in this bar," she commented.

Syaoran smiled at her naiveté. "I just have my ways. What do you want to drink?" he asked as he walked towards the mini bar and took out a scotch for himself.

"Something non-alcoholic," she replied.

Syaoran laughed. "You're such a kid." He then walked and took a bottle of champagne for her. "Don't worry you won't get drunk with a few drinks of that."

They started talking about anything, but trying to avoid anything that was considered personal. But mostly, they argued about everything – politics, lifestyle of the rich and famous, education, until they reached the subject of love.

Syaoran was enjoying himself taunting her. "That's the problem with you women. You're too idealistic. But men like us have needs and you couldn't stop a man from being attracted to more beautiful and sexier women if his wife is already fat and ugly."

"That just shows how superficial you are," Sakura snorted. She reached for her head, already feeling the effects of alcohol on her. During their talk, she was somehow accepting drinks that he had mixed. It was delicious that she couldn't stop drinking.

Syaoran leaned over her and lifted his hand to her face, slowly caressing her cheek. "But maybe, if my wife is someone as beautiful as you, I wouldn't mind myself being tied down," he whispered.

Sakura's eyes widened but turned her head away from him, blushing. She quickly took the glass nearest her and gobbled it down. Her head then began swaying. "Oh my god… how many glasses have I drunk?" she moaned. She stood up. "I… I have to leave now… my friends probably are looking for me." But her legs wobbled that she would have fallen if Syaoran had not caught her by her wrist and pulled her. It happened too fast that they were both surprised at their position – Sakura was sitting on Syaoran's lap and her arms around his neck, her face just inches above him.

Time seemed to have frozen as they both gazed into each other's eyes. Syaoran's eyes suddenly darkened and before Sakura could protest, he reached for her nape and pulled her face to his, capturing her lips in a passionate kiss. It was nothing like he knew. No kiss he'd ever experienced that had caught him as this did, held his attention so completely, so effortlessly, so focused on her, on her lips, on her mouth, on the dark thrill of sliding deep, caressing her intimately, on the sensual mating of their tongues.

Maybe it was the influence of alcohol, but she found herself responding allowing him entry into her mouth, taking all that he offered. She was dazed and drunk with alcohol and his kisses that she felt like she was floating.

"No," she whimpered as she closed her eyes, dizziness began to spread into her being.

Syaoran looked at the flushed face of the angel in his arms, and spurge of desire enveloped him. It was no use denying it. He wanted her. And she wanted him.

* * *

Syaoran carried her drunken form and gently placed her on top of his bed. He used his private elevator to take her to the top most of the building – his penthouse. She gave a slight moan, which sounded arousing for him. He lied beside her while leaning on his elbows, gazing at her exquisite features. He lifted his finger and traced her pink lips, so soft, so tempting, so irresistible. Unable to control himself, he leaned forward and brushed his lips over hers. 

Her eyelids fluttered open, but her vision was hazy. "W-what are you doing?" she whispered sleepily.

"Kissing you," Syaoran replied in amusement.

"No," she moaned softly as she tried to reach for a pillow to hug. "You already did it. You're no longer allowed."

Syaoran chuckled but instead lowered his head again and locked her lips in another kiss. She tried to push him away, and when she tried to complain, Syaoran took advantage of the opportunity and captured her lips, sliding his tongue into her mouth and deepened the kiss. He could recognize an inexperienced one so he tried to be gentle to coax her to respond. He knew by the way she kisses that she's an innocent, but he didn't care. He wanted her. And he will have her.

It took him a while before she finally surrendered and responded to his kiss. His hands began to wander, exploring her exquisite body. Slowly, he unzipped her dress, pulling the fabric from her shoulders, kissing every bit of skin exposed. Syaoran lifted his head to stare at the fair skin of her upper body, only covered by a lacy brassiere.

"You're so beautiful," he whispered as he left butterfly kisses from her neck, to her shoulders, until he reached her bountiful bosom.

Sakura was dizzy and she was fighting for consciousness. She didn't know if she's currently in a dream but all she knew she was experiencing this unexplainable sensation. Her body was heating up as she felt something gentle caressing her body. Those warm feeling suddenly reached her breasts, stroking, caressing, until she felt it being sucked. Pleasure filled her being, but deep inside, she knew something was wrong. Her mind was telling her to stop this, that what was happening wasn't right.

"No," she whispered which came out as a moan.

Syaoran felt his heart was going to burst with desire for the girl under him. Her soft moans and protests were like aphrodisiac that continue to pump his lust into an even higher degree. He had taken off her bra and was feasting on her shapely breasts when he heard her moan of protest. He lifted himself up and reached for her lips, lashed his tongue over the sweetness of her mouth, absorbing whatever protests she made.

His hands began to work quickly, removing his shirt and struggled to remove his pants and boxers without breaking the contact of their mouths. Then he slid the dress off Sakura, reaching for her lacy underwear, pulling the remaining hindrance to her body off her legs, leaving them both naked.

When his mouth left hers, they were both panting from lack of breath. Sakura's eyes fluttered open as a bit of consciousness began to return to her being. She felt the kisses on her neck, the hand rubbing her breasts, and the other hand… caressing her. She gasped as she felt the touch inside her thighs, seeking, probing, pleasuring her. She was absorbed with the pleasure that she didn't feel her legs being spread wide apart, her lips capture in another kiss, and a hardness was probing into her opening. She felt the incredible sensation entering her, but suddenly halted when pain spread into her entire being. That's when she realized her current state.

"No! Stop this!" she cried, pushing the weight of her. The pain between her legs was unbearable, it was like splitting her into two.

Both of her hands were caught and were pinned above her. Her emerald eyes caught hold of amber ones hovering over her. The light from the lampshade was enough for her to recognize the handsome face looking at her with desire.

"Too late, sweet," he whispered huskily as he let her adjust to him for a few minutes, silencing her sobs with soft kisses and his touch. He then moved their connected bodies, making her gasp at the sensation brought by sliding in and out of his staff into her. He gloried at the shudder made by the petite form under him, rocking his pelvis against her softness. Holding both her arms by one hand, he let his other hand explore her body, searching for her pleasure points.

Sakura bit her lower lip as she tried to stop the pleasure she felt from his hard thrusts, but his sweet whispered nothings and gentle caresses did nothing but smashed away her resistance. He pushed her right leg up and pushed deep inside her making her scream. She was hating the way her body responded to him. She unconsciously arched her back allowing him deeper access into her feminity. When his lips came back to claim hers, she was left helpless to surrender to his seduction.

"I hate you," she whispered in loathing, when his lips left hers to explore her neck.

"But you don't hate my touch," he replied smugly. He quickened his thrusts letting Sakura feel the depths of his desire. She clutched at the bedsheet and screamed as she felt her world explode.

Syaoran collapsed on top of her, as he regained his breathe. Damn, she was more than he expected. The room was filled with pants and scent of their lovemaking. It was different from anything he had ever experienced. The feeling he felt while joined with her was more profound.

"Get off me!" Sakura cried.

Syaoran lifted himself a little without withdrawing his manhood which was still inside her. "Didn't you like it, Cherry Blossoms?" he asked huskily.

"You bastard! You raped me!" Sakura accused him.

But Syaoran ignored the accusation and lowered his head to nip at her ear. "You responded to me, my sweet Yingfa. You liked my touch," he whispered to her ear, and as proof, he pulled himself out halfway, then slowly eased himself into her again making her gasp.

Sakura turned her head away, trying to ignore the surge of pleasure into her being. She hated herself because what he said was true. She felt violated but at the same time she had found pleasure in his touch. Determined, she faced him and placed her hands on his chest to push him away.

Wrong move. That touch had exploded his desire even more. And she was helpless as she submitted herself again to his lovemaking.

Syaoran had made love to her three times when she finally succumbed to exhaustion. But he was still wide awake as he watched her fall into slumber. She had scooted the farthest she could get away from him, but it only amused him more. When he heard her even breathing, he pulled her into his arms and settled her head on his shoulders. He leaned by his side as he let his amber eyes feed on the exquisiteness of her features that seemed to have caught him on a spell. He wondered what was with her that caused such possessiveness in him that he had never felt against other women. He had a lot of girlfriends whom he would dispose after a night of sex. His craving for a warm body would always be satisfied by any of those gorgeous women vying for his bed. He didn't like hard-to-get and conservative women. What's the use of trying to get their attention when there are lots who are available at a flick of his finger? But the moment he had laid his eyes on this emerald-eyed angel, he was hooked. And he promised himself he would have her, whether the girl herself likes it or not. Her refusal was like an insult on him, but the thing that had struck him the most was that for the first time in his life, he wanted a woman to look at him, but she was more interested with the old bartender than giving attention to him.

He wanted her. More than he wanted any woman he had ever met. And even after he had her, he still couldn't get enough of her. If she wasn't so tired, he would have made love to her until morning and he knew he still won't be satisfied. He never had any steady girlfriend. But looking at Yingfa's angelic face, he knew he wanted her by his side. He smiled as a thought occurred on him. He would make her his mistress. He would shower her with all the things she wanted and everything that she desired. No woman could refuse that.

"You're mine, Yingfa. Mine," he whispered as he wrapped his arms over her lithe form, loving the way she fitted in his arms. Her softness was like a drug, that in no time he was sleeping peacefully, one of the few times that his hectic life would normally deny him.

* * *

It was dawn and although not an early riser, Sakura had fluttered her eyes open as if feeling that there was something not right. There was something awkward in her position and she gasped softly when she realized that a strong arm was holding her by the stomach. Grief filled her as she remembered what happened last night, when the bastard Xiao Lang had taken her virginity. She carefully lifted his arm from her body and slipped from the bed. Her body ached and she couldn't seem to close her legs. She felt sick in the stomach when she realized her naked state and saw their clothes scattered around the room. She gathered her clothes and quickly dressed, not bothering to wash, knowing that she wouldn't be able to leave if Xiao Lang wakes up. 

She gathered her bag and tiptoed towards the door. When she was finally out, she ran towards the elevator and exited the hotel as quickly as she could, ignoring the confused and curious glances casted on her.

When she reached her room, her friends had jumped on her, their faces full of worry.

"Sakura, what happened to you? Where were you? Your phone was off. We couldn't get hold of you," Tomoyo exclaimed.

"Sakura, are you okay? You look sick," Chiharu said worriedly.

"No, I'm fine," Sakura tried to smile. "I… uh… I just got lost. I was so tired that I slept in a hotel. Then I remembered that today's our flight. I wouldn't dream of being left here so I hurried here."

"You silly girl," Tomoyo laughed in relief. "Come on. Let's pack up. Our flight's in three hours. We have to be there at least an hour, else we're gonna miss it."

Sakura just gave a weak smile and gathered some clothes and went inside the bathroom. Inside, she took off her clothes and clenched her teeth as she saw a number of hickeys on her neck, and breasts. It was lucky that her hair was down and it covered them. She also noticed the dried blood on her thighs, a clear proof that her innocence was taken by that bastard. She sobbed as she showered, trying to clean the her skin until it turned pink, to erase any trace that Li Xiao Lang had left on her… all his kisses, his caresses. She didn't know what to do. She had lied to her friends, she was ashamed to admit that she had lost her virginity to some unknown guy she had met. She was violated, yet she was also pleasured. She curled herself hugging on her knees while crying, letting her tears drown over the water pouring over her.

* * *

"What do you mean you couldn't find her?!" Syaoran yelled at the phone. 

"_I'm sorry sir but she was in hurry when she left. Did she do anything wrong? Did she steal something?"_

Syaoran slammed the phone and paced back and forth on the room. "Damn!" he cursed. "Where did she go?"

He was in a happy mood when he woke up expecting his lovely Yingfa by his side but he was surprised when he found himself alone on the bed. He quickly jumped and looked around the large room, expecting her to be just somewhere… on the balcony, or inside the bathroom. But the dread feeling was there, telling him that she was gone. He pushed his messy locks from his face, cursing his failure to wake up early as he used to. He got dressed and glanced back at the bed. The blood spots were the only evidenced that Yingfa was indeed real and that he had made love to her and taken her innocence away. He clenched his teeth at his frustration when he noticed something on the bed. He walked towards it and reached for the silver bracelet with cherry blossoms design.

"Yingfa…" he whispered.

He quickly took his phone and dialled a number. When the other line lifted, his authoritative voice rang over the room.

"Wei? I want you to look for someone. A girl with auburn hair and green eyes named Yingfa," he said over the phone. "No. I don't know her surname nor where she lives. That's your job. Search the whole of Hong Kong if you must but I want her found. Okay, I'll meet you in my office to give you her description."

He threw the phone on the bed and stared at the cherry blossoms bracelet dangling on his hand. "You won't escape me, Yingfa," he swore.

* * *

"Ah, it's so good to be finally flying home. Don't you think so, Sakura-chan?" Tomoyo asked. 

Sakura just smiled, but inside she felt like crying. Their little escapade had turned into a nightmare for her.

"Oh my god!" Chiharu exclaimed.

"What?" Tomoyo asked, leaning towards her.

"It's Li Syaoran!" Chiharu squealed holding out the magazine. "He's so gorgeous!"

"Oh my…" Tomoyo whispered as looked at the picture. "The most eligible bachelor in the whole of Hong Kong, huh? Well, the Lis are indeed the richest in Hong Kong. But his face is just to die for," she exclaimed.

"But he's a playboy," Naoko sighed. "It said here that he just broke with that model Wang Mei. Then he's currently dating an actress. They are even speculating if she would last a week. But who could blame them? I think I'll even give up my virginity if it's for him."

"You're an idiot," Tomoyo laughed. She grabbed the magazine and held it towards Sakura. "Sakura-chan, what do you think of Li Syaoran? Isn't he just the most handsome and sexiest man you have ever seen?"

Sakura was awaken from her trance and turned a confused look at Tomoyo, only to have her stare at the familiar amber-eyed man with messy chocolate hair staring back at her on the magazine. She was so shocked that she slapped the magazine from Tomoyo's hand.

"Sakura-chan, what's wrong? Did I awaken you?"

Sakura calmed her breathing. "Sorry, I was just surprised. Who was that guy?"

Tomoyo smiled. "Li Xiao Lang or Li Syaoran in Japanese. Just the richest, the most handsome, and the most powerful man in all of Hong Kong."

Sakura paled at what she heard. She didn't know that he was that influential. She knew he was a playboy and what happened between them was nothing for him. He must have dozens of women lining for his bed. _'But why did he have to choose me?'_ she cried inside bitterly. _'Why did he have to take advantage of me when he could choose just any one to have sex with?! Of all people, why me?!'_

"Sakura-chan, you really look pale…" Tomoyo said, her eyes full of concern.

"I'm okay," she assured her with a smile. _'I'm never stepping into Hong Kong again,' _she vowed.

۞

* * *


End file.
